When Kurt Got His NYADA Letter A Short Story
by ASuperGleek
Summary: What happened after Kurt got his NYADA letter and how did Blaine react. This is what I think could have happened. I hope you enjoy this short story.


Kurt felt his heart break while reading the letter telling him he hadn't made it into NYADA. He just had to watch his step brother get rejected and was hoping the same wouldn't happen to him but this was not the case. All his hopes and dreams had been smashed into a million pieces, all he wanted to do was cry but he had to stay brave for Rachel. After her audition he was sure she was going to get rejected too. When Rachel announced she had got in Kurt felt even worse, of course he was happy for his friend but at the same time he couldn't understand how she got in not after that failed audition. While Finn congratulated Rachel aka sucking her face off, Kurt left the room to find Blaine who had promised to stay at the school for Kurt.

He walked the corridor a bit before finding Blaine sitting on the floor next to his locker.  
"Hey" Kurt shouted down the hallway making Blaine jump up and run over to him. Blaine slowly started to slow down he could see pain behind Kurt's eyes.  
"Baby, what's up?" Blaine asked as he got closer.  
"It's come." Kurt said as he pasted the letter to Blaine. Blaine read the address on the envelope before looking back up at Kurt whose eyes were starting to shed tears.  
"It's not good news is it?" Blaine asked as he pulled the letter out of the envelope and started to read it. His face dropped when he read the words 'Unfortunately we have to tell you that you haven't been successful.'  
"I'm sorry but was she even watching the same performance I was?" Blaine said.  
"Rachel she... she got in" Kurt said.  
"OK this is not right, she didn't even finish her performance. She she..." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's face looking deep into his eyes.  
"I don't get it to Blaine, I was so sure I was going to get in. What do I do now? I didn't really plan for this." Kurt started to panic and Blaine could feel the tears now starting to fall on his hands. Suddenly Kurt's knees gave way forcing both the boys to fall on the floor. Blaine pulled him closer and put his arms tightly around him. Blaine moved some of Kurt's hair that had fallen on his face and looked at him.  
"I'm going to ring them up and give them a piece of my mind they... they can't do this."  
"No they won't change their minds once it's set in stone there is nothing you can do about it. I guess it's just something I'm going to have to let go of. Maybe the Lima Bean's hiring." Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't let him just give up.  
"No no no baby, I'm not letting you give up just like that. You were amazing up there on that stage and please don't let anyone tell you any different. You were born to perform Kurt and if they can't see it then maybe that school isn't good enough to have such a brilliant, amazing and perfect talent like you. You know what it's there lose, they could have had you and now they have lost you. When you're on that stage accepting your first Tony award then they will see what they almost had the chance to work with." Blaine sighed.  
"I hope that when I do get that Tony you will be there with me in the audience."  
"Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world and when they day happens I will be the proudest person ever and I will cry." Blaine laughed.  
"I guess I could always apply again next year, gives me a whole year to prepare for the audition and you know what as much as I am upset for not getting in, it does have one advantage." Kurt said smiling at the other boy.  
"And what's that then?" Blaine said raising one of his eyebrows as a tell me more gesture but he already knew what the answer was going to be.  
"I get to spend another year in Lima... with you." They both looked at each other before kissing.  
"And when I gradated..."  
"We can both go to New York together."  
"I can't wait."  
"As much as I like sitting here with you I think we should more now. I'm sitting on my legs and I can't feel them anymore." Kurt said looking down at them.  
They both helped each other got up and started to walk hand in hand down the corridor.

They turned the corner to find Finn and Rachel walking the opposite way. Kurt wanted to hide but they had already been spotted.  
"Kurt are you ok, you disappeared." Finn asked, there was a bit of an awkward silence before Blaine started to cough.  
"Are you ok?" A concerned Rachel asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine I just have a really bad throat at the moment." Blaine looked at Kurt and winked at him making Kurt laugh a bit before Kurt spoke up.  
"Yeah his not very well at the moment, I need to take him home and make sure he gets some rest." Kurt tugged on Blaine's arm pulling him away from the group. They walked as fast as they could and turned another corner.  
"BLAINE ANDERSON! That wasn't very nice." Kurt said trying to do a serious face but failing badly.  
"It was funny admit it." Blaine said as he pulled the other guys coat moving him closer to him.  
"Yes, yes it was but it was still cruel."  
"Well she choked on her audience, I was just chocking when I saw here. I don't think she got what I was doing anyways"  
"Agreed. By the way did I tell you how much I love you?" Kurt asked smiling at Blaine.  
"Not today you didn't" Blaine winked.


End file.
